


[podfic] Kings for a Little Time

by reena_jenkins



Series: Kings for a Little Time [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Recovery, originally posted in 2010, the boys get some rest in a nice place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Dude, of all the ways I imagined you coming for me, that was never one of them.""With a giant talking lion? Yeah, me neither."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Kings for a Little Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823689
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] Kings for a Little Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kings for a Little Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016230) by [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Humor, the boys get some rest in a nice place, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:**[This is Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0ykm1v9xbU) as performed by Switchfoot

 **Length:** 00:41:35

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN_CoN\)%20_Kings%20for%20a%20Little%20Time_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
